Moving on?
by ZDane
Summary: Kim is cheating on Shego and the black haired woman knows it. She goes to a night club to forget about her heartache and meets an annoyingly beautiful girl.


**Okay! This one should be a one-shot but if people wanted me to continue this, I could indulge you, as soon as my brain cells decided to work and gives me some ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know who owned Kim Possible but it, certainly, is not me.**

**And without further ado...**

* * *

><p>She's gone. My Kimmie left me again. What's her excuse this time?<p>

Oh right, some kind of group project on her major course.

What a load of bullshit!

I just saw her group-mates on one of the tables at the far corner, drinking whatever's left in their wallets away. The counter where I sat is too far from them and they're too intoxicated to pay attention on their surroundings. They hadn't seen me and I want it to stay that way. I want to be alone and this, 'Angel's Night Club', is the only place that I can go without anyone raising a fuss. Being an ex-villain has its downside sometimes.

See? I gave up everything that I used to be, everything I used to have, just to be with her, and she shows her appreciation by cheating on me! Some kind of hero she is.

God must be laughing down at me right now. _And I'm in a night club for angels._

I mean, I used to be a thief. I stole whatever my boss needed, and sometimes, whatever I needed. Then when the moment I did a 180 and stepped into the good side, someone goes and steals my 'everything'.

Really. How fucked up is that?

I snorted while refilling my glass with another shot of Scotch. The bottle is already half empty… or is it half full?

I don't know anything anymore. And I thanked that comet for making me immune to hangovers.

It has been happening more and more lately. Her, leaving for the night; me, coming here and trying to forget everything, then going home, cleaning myself and falling to sleep; her, sneaking in at dawn, going to the showers, then sleeping beside me; until sunlight peeks in on the curtains. Then it's another day, another routine, another lie. And I'm getting scared. One day, she's going to walk out the door and never come back. Out of our house and out of my life. She's slowly slipping out of my grasp.

I've already done everything that I can to fight for her love, to keep her by my side. Nothing works.

I feel like giving up.

Somebody help me, because I don't know what to do anymore.

* * *

><p>"I love you." She says.<p>

'No you don't!' My mind shouts and I choked back a sob. 'Fucking liar!'

She kiss me. I feel disgusted.

She hugs me and for a moment, I wanted to hurt her. Punch and kick and slap; anything just to make her feel even an ounce of the pain that I'm feeling. I wanted her to know how my heart shatters with every lame-ass excuses she gave every time she goes off, to the arms of another. I wanted her to see what's left inside of me, if there is any.

I didn't say 'I love you' back that time.

* * *

><p>I took a sip on my glass and noticed its lack of content the same time I feel someone sitting on the stool to my right.<p>

Well, that's new.

No one sits beside me. Ever. People here already know me. And during the first few days of breaking noses, cracking ribs and kicking genitals, they've all learned to leave me alone, for their own good.

Using the need to pour my glass another shot as an excuse to glance at my side, I've found that the person was actually a woman. She has the height and curves fit for a model of Victoria's Secret. She must be new here or just probably checking the place out. I'm sure I haven't seen her here before.

Something that sounds like a mix between a giggle and a chuckle knocked me out of my reverie and my head immediately shots up to glare at her.

'What the hell is she laughing at?'

The woman must have felt my glare because she glances at me and raises one perfectly curved eyebrow. Now that I can see her face, I realized that she has chestnut, wavy hair that looks as smooth as silk, flowing down pass her shoulders and stopping little inches before it reached her waist. She has looks that can be used for billboards and super star magazines. Damn, she must be a Hollywood actress, hiding from and bodyguards to have some good time with just herself. I realized too that she was not the one laughing at me because I can still hear that annoyingly weird sound and the only thing that moved on her face was that one eyebrow, which seems to rise higher the longer we stare at each other.

'Then who's the asshole that's laughing at me?' I looked left and right.

My confusion must have shown on my face because she suddenly smiles and points behind me with the beautiful hand holding her glass.

'She's only drinking coke?'

I spun quickly on my stool and came face to face with a bartender leaning on the counter with an amused smile on his face. I turned my glare at him and I knew that he was the asshole that's laughing at me as he lets out another one of those weird sounds. A man giggling, how freaky is that?

Another giggling sound reached my ears but this one is much, much better. It's almost like music. I turned my attention to the model woman beside me because I know this time that it was her emitting that lovely music. Sure enough, I caught her with a hand over her mouth and her shoulders are trembling with mirth.

'What the hell? The fuck's going on here?' I looked at them, back and forth.

"Do you, perhaps, want another bottle of Scotch, Ms. Green?" The bartender asked me in mock courtesy.

Everyone that knows me here called me by the name Ms. Green, simply because my pale green complexion is still noticeable despite of all the blinking and buzzing lights that goes all over this place. That, and the fact that I refuse to give my name and they need something to call me with.

"Why would I want another bottle when I still have my own here?" I am getting pissed.

The bartender raises his eyebrows and looks at my hand holding the said bottle. I followed his line of vision and faced the reality that I, for as long as the staring contest with the brunette went on, have been only pouring thin air on my glass.

'My drink is gone?' I even tilted the bottle upside down that only further ensured that it is indeed empty.

'Oh…' It finally dawned on me. '…so that's why they're gig—'

The musical giggling turned into amused chuckles.

"Shut up!" I snapped at the woman beside me but I must have been really drunk or looked really silly or both because her chuckles turned into full blown laughter.

'Damn this woman with a gorgeous body and wonderful face,' I thought indignantly. '...making me look like a fool.'

In the back of my mind, a tiny voice is telling me that it is my own fault, for staring at other person and not focusing to what I was supposed to do, but I ignored it as I stared again at the laughing woman.

'Huh. What do you know? Little miss 'laugh-at-anything-silly' actually looks cuter when she… well, laughs.'

She offered to buy me another bottle of my drink the moment her laughter died down and she had taken up enough oxygen to talk normally. And that made me smile for the first time since walking in here. Free drinks always made me smile.

The bartender set another full bottle in front of me but did not offer any ice. I made it clear from the first day that I never drink anything on the rocks. The stronger the drink is; the better.

"No ice?" Miss Hollywood's musical voice floated in the air when I downed the first glass of my free drink, straight up.

"Nah," I said as I pour another shot, filling the glass almost to the ream "Ice are for sissies."

I gulped down the liquid on my glass and she sipped at her coke.

She leaned toward me and smiled. "Sorry for laughing at you earlier. Your face just looked so cute I couldn't help it."

"So this is the peace offering, huh." I wiggled the bottle of Scotch in front of her and then filled my glass again. Her smile widened and she nodded. "Fine, I accept your apology. Besides it's this one here that should be apologizing for not tending to their customers' needs."

I nod my head toward the bartender pretending to be busy while watching us with an amused expression on his hairy face.

'The bastard is eavesdropping on us.'

"Hey!" The bartender protested as he wipes glasses with a white cloth. "I gave you a refill, didn't I?"

"Yeah, after laughing your ass off at my expense, you did." –I pointed at miss Super Model with my thumb—"And she's the one who paid for it."

"We don't give free drinks to just anyone, you know. We'll go bankrupt like that. Besides," He stops wiping a cocktail glass and glanced at Miss Billboard before looking at me. "Even she finds what happened previously to be funny."

"I said I find it cute…" the woman with the wonderful voice argued.

"Cute, funny; same thing…"

"Of course not…"

"Shut up, both of you," I downed my drink again and sighed as I put back my glass down a little loudly on the counter. I looked at Miss Superstar with unfocused eyes. "And for the record, I am anything but cute. Remember that."

She opens her mouth as if to protest but my glare made her change whatever she has to say. "Okay. So does miss 'I'm-anything-but-cute' have a name?" She asked too sweetly.

"No." I drank another shot, straight.

"We call her Ms. Green…" The stupid bartender butted in the conversation and I glared at him. He shrugged, grinned then went back to his excuse, of wiping anything, to eavesdrop on us.

"Oh?" the model-like woman beside me raised her eyebrows. She turned to me again, her lips, full of mirth. "So Ms. Greeny—

"It's Green." I cut her off at the same time the idiotic bartender let out a loud snort.

"You don't like that?" She pouted playfully before her lips arched upwards to a beautiful smile. "Well then, Ms Green-bean –

"Gah!" I exclaimed, cutting her off again and the bartender guffawed so loudly that I'm sure we attracted other patrons' attentions. "Okay, okay. Shego. Call me Shego, that's my real name."

She grinned in triumph. "Sheg—

"And no! No corny nicknames! Got it? Not one, no!"

"Wow, that's a lot of no's," The stupid bartender sounded amused. He looked at Ms. Corny Nicknames and smirked. "You got rejected."

They both laughed. Ugh, why can't people just leave me alone? I resisted the urge to pout because that would ruin my bad ass reputation. And I'm sure that these two would, again, find it funny or cute or both.

'God really hates me.' I thought as I glared at both of them. _And this is supposed to be a night club for angels?_

The woman was the first to regain her bearings from laughing. She cleared her throat then looked at my eyes, her own still filled with amusement. "Fine, Shego then. Nice to meet you, I'm Claire. Claire Rawley."

She offered her hand and I studied it with caution, like she's going to attack me. She has a smile on her lovely face when I looked back at her and I decided to be a little nice this time. She did buy me free drinks.

Her smile seemed to widen when I shook her offered hand. This is going to be a long night. I can just feel it already.

"So… nicknames?"

"Hell, no!" The contents of my glass spilled at my outburst.

A long night indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>What happened to Kim? Beats me. I still haven't written anything on her side of the story.<strong>

**I intended this to be angst-y but... somehow, during the course of my rapid typing and my brain forming all this nonsense ideas, well, it turned to something lighthearted. **

**I don't know why every time I decide to write something heart-wrenching, gut punching, tear-jerking stories... my brain comes up with funny 'don't-take-it-seriously' ones.**

**Something must be wrong with my head. Ha-ha!**


End file.
